Unexpected Reassurance
by ewisko
Summary: Gwen's reeling with guilt ever since Tyler told all about her kiss with Duncan. Not knowing where she's standing with him and on the outs in her team, she thinks that she has become a truly awful person. Can a certain overweight old friend pull Gwen out of her funk? Owen/Gwen friendship oneshot.


**Authors Notes: **This story has been through quite the wild ride. Counting this time, this story has been posted onto this site three times, so here's a little history on how that came to be:

Originally it was posted long ago, but then was deleted when I first left Fanfiction. When I came back, I originally created a brand new account and threw this on there. Shortly after, I wanted to just go back to my original account (the account you are reading this story on) as I didn't want to lose the stories I favorited or followed, or to confuse anyone. For the new account I made, I planned to delete it, until I realized Fanfiction doesn't allow you to delete accounts for whatever reason. That didn't matter though, as for the life of me I could not remember the email address I used to create the account. So for about two years (I think, it could have been less) that account laid dormant with the exception of this one story. It was named "ewisko" so I couldn't name myself ewisko on my old account, so I went with ewisko8.

Flash forward to present day and I managed to finally find the email address! I deleted this story from that old account and renamed it to "Obsolete ewisko" along with a link to this account. So that's why this story is on here now, lol.

Alright now with that long explanation out of the way, onto the notes about the story! This had been written a while ago so I admit things are a bit unpolished, though not to the point where I would not want it to be published again. I'll meet you over in the endnotes! :D

* * *

The Total Drama World Tour Jumbo Jet was flying effortlessly, weightless through the skies after the Greece challenge. There was not a cloud in the sky nor was there any turbulence making it easy for Chef Hatchet to fly through the sky. It was a stark contrast to what was happening in the plane however.

Economy class cabin was filled with a feeling of uncertainty for Team Chris is very, very, very, very hot. Duncan had just rejoined the game, and not only that but Tyler had told the whole world about the Gwuncan kiss. It would affect the events of Total Drama World Tour forever.

Duncan was a bit of a social outcast now; he was sitting by himself thinking about his new girlfriend. Tyler was afraid. He was afraid what the delinquent would do to him now that he told everyone. It made the jock forget that it was Alejandro who put him up to it.

The Arch-Villain himself loved the new development, seeing it as his guaranteed spot for the merge. The Latino predicted that with this new revelation that Tyler told all in Greece would essentially cripple Team Amazon. Courtney would be so sad that she would underperform or try to make the team lose so she could try to vote off Gwen. Sierra would most likely agree with Courtney for this, Alejandro knew full well that the stalker would jump at any opportunity to get rid of the Goth due to the crush Cody still harbored for her.

And Cody? He was in a state of total despair after the revelation, knowing that Gwen chose that vile punk who was barely here the whole season then him.

And if his team lost? Him and Tyler would send home Duncan, taking out a powerful threat towards Alejandro. It seemed to the Latino at least he had the game in the bag at this point.

However, one particular member of Team Chris did not know what he should feel about this situation. Owen. The Party Guy had very conflicted feelings indeed about the new development that happened earlier today. His immediate reaction was happiness, due to him being very close friends with Gwen and Duncan and was happy to see the new couple emerge. However it was moments later when Owen realized that Duncan was still with Courtney and cheated on her.

And unlike most members of both teams, Owen didn't feel anything. Sure he knew that cheating was wrong, but for some reason, he didn't feel any sympathy for the C.I.T.

Courtney was never nice to Owen, always calling him and Izzy 'annoying'. Plus, Courtney ruined Owen's chances on TDA with her lawyers, twice. And unlike the rest of the TDA cast, Owen didn't hear any sadness from Courtney when she found out he and his family went bankrupt, a stark contrast from Duncan, who even donated some of his winnings to get the Big Guy's family out of debt.

Owen even remembered the delinquent telling him that he and Courtney had gotten in a big fight over Duncan giving Owen the money with Courtney. The Big Guy sighed as he heard another round of wails from Courtney at first class.

"I'm telling you the guy is bad news." Owen heard Tyler whispered to Alejandro and himself as Tyler made a quick gesture towards Duncan. "I'd never hurt my Lindsay like he did to Courtney, he deserved two kicks to the-

"Excuse me." Owen said trying to quickly change the subject. He always hated it when someone talked badly about another person behind their back. Not only did it make him uncomfortable but he didn't understand why everyone just couldn't be friends. "Can I just say something, you know athlete to athlete." Owen said holding up to of his gold medals.

"What happened to your medals?" Tyler asked, noticing how banged up and small they've gotten.

"Oh well I ate the chocolate in them, then filled it with caramel ate those, filled it with packing peanuts ate them and coughed up a white blob and didn't refill it." Owen explained. "Jock talk aside; the way I see it Duncan's snagged double gold in the Total Drama babe Olympics."

"There's a babe Olympics?" Tyler asked.

"Well, Duncan's the only guy in TD history to score two hotties." Owen pointed out, hoping this would get off the subject of Duncan cheating on Courtney with Gwen.

"Courtney and Gwen." Tyler said counting it on his fingers. "Punks got mojo." Owen thought that he heard Alejandro make a sly face but it went away so fast that Owen thought he must've been seeing things. And unfortunately for Owen, Tyler and Alejandro went back talking about Duncan behind his back, prompting the Big Guy to make an excuse that he was going to the bathroom and left.

As the Big Guy was turning the corner to go to the bathroom he felt something bang against him causing him to tumble over. The person was Gwen.

"Hi Gwen!" Owen cheerfully greeted. "Sorry that I bumped into you."

"It's fine Owen." Gwen replied, her voice distant almost sad. Owen detected this.

"You feel all right Gwen?" He asked.

"Yes!" Gwen snapped, not realizing how loud she was snapping. Owen winced back, not knowing that Gwen would suddenly yell at him just now. Gwen's face seemed to change. "Sorry, Owen I just had a rough day and I took it out on you, I shouldn't have done that." Gwen apologized.

"Aw, that's fine Gwen. But ,uh, if you want to talk about what's making you feel sad, I mean if you want too." Owen said scratching behind his neck awkwardly. Gwen was surprised at Owen's offer. After the Greece challenge, she didn't really have a chance to talk with anyone, not even Duncan.

"Sure." Gwen said, uneasy. Not knowing where to begin she just started from where things went downhill. "Ever since Tyler told everyone about my kiss with Duncan everyone else is treating me differently on my team. Courtney's trying to kill me, Sierra's doing the same thing with Courtney too, and even Cody's being distant. Cody of all people! The only one who's treating me the same is Heather, but she's Heather so that doesn't really say much.

I haven't even talked to Duncan after we kissed so I still have no idea if this relationship is real or not or if he was just kissing me to get jealous with Courtney or ugh." She shook her head. "And look at me, I _cheated_ on someone, I cheated on Courtney just when we were starting to be friendish and now it's like the Trent thing in TDA all over again, everyone probably be hates me or is disgusted with what I did." Gwen ended. "I'm a horrible person." Her head hung.

"I don't think you are." Owen squeaked out a reply. Gwen's head turned to Owen again.

"What?"

"I don't think you're a horrible person Gwen." Owen squeaked out again. "I mean." He coughed awkwardly. "I mean you're a nice person, you and Duncan both and well." Owen scratched behind his neck again. Suddenly he gained a spark of confidence. "Besides, I remember Izzy saying that '_the heart wants what the heart wants' _you might've did it in a bit of a sneaky way but it was just a mistake." Owen tried to explain. "And Duncan's really nice, I don't think he kissed you just for nothing."

"You really believe that?"

"Sure I do! I mean, Duncan wouldn't cheat on Courtney with any girl, I mean in TDA they were all lovey dovey and stuff." Owen said. Suddenly Owen took it another step further. "You're a great girl Gwen, and I don't want you to be sad and think that you're not just because of one thing when people like Heather and Courtney are meaner than you are." Owen said, expressing his true thoughts about Courtney. "I just don't want to see you sad." Owen ended.

Gwen was stunned at what the Party Guy was saying. "Owen… thank you."

Owen smiled. "No worries Gwen!" Suddenly his stomach rumbled.

"Uh, Gwen, I like talking to you and everything but I think I have to go to the bathroom." Owen said clutching his stomach. Gwen smiled.

"Okay, Owen, nice talking to you." She said as Gwen started to walk back to the first class cabin. Owen told her a similar goodbye before running into the bathroom.

Gwen turned her head to face the door again.

_Owen_

She thought to herself chuckling. "I never thought I'd say this but you might be the deepest person here. Thank you." She said to herself. Maybe she wasn't as awful as she thought she was after all.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **As I said before, this is just a nice and short little oneshot I had written long ago. Hopefully it shows my progress as a writer since then, but it also shows me how much work I need to do. I'm still noticing little hiccups I've used since then still appear in my writings today. Anywho, thanks for reading!

-ewisko


End file.
